fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Daughter
Season 2 episode 5 of Nightwing & Batgirl. During World War II,Ra's al Ghul met a beautiful woman,which he later on married.They had a child,which they named Nyssa.But,due to problems,Ra's sent Nyssa and her family to a concentration camp in Auschwitz,where her family was left to die at the hands of the Nazis.She begged Ra's for help once,but he refused."I'm sorry,but I could not help you now.While my ideals are not aligned with Hitler's,my causes are aided by Hitler,and there's not much I can do about it",he said."But Father,why?",Nyssa asked."I'm so sorry",Ra's said,before leaving.At present,the memories of the past has been forgotten,and Ra's had another daughter named Talia al Ghul,who was now married with Batman.Meanwhile,back in Auschwitz,Nyssa still holds her anger of her father.She vows that she will avenge the death of her family.Weeks later,Nyssa sent a letter to her father,saying that she wants revenge,and she will stop at nothing to avenge her family.The scene moves to Russia,at the Land of Shadows.Ra's al Ghul saw an army,led by his daughter.He was shocked.Then,cannons started firing at their land.Ra's also summoned his army of assassins.The battle has been very bloody.In the Batcave,Batman,Talia,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Elongated Man found out of this.And they immediately went there using the Batplane.They went to the Land of Shadows.There,they landed.They saw a huge war.Talia went to her father and asked,"Who are they?"."We'll talk about it later",Ra's said,as he was busy battling the army.Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Talia,and Elongated Man joined the battle.They aligned with Ra's,not knowing that his side is the wrong side.But,Talia loves her father anyway.Then,Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa fought with their swords.Nyssa was very skilled.Ra's wondered who taught her how to be a fighter."I see you're impressed.I also see your demise",Nyssa told him.Later,Ra's was being defeated.But Talia came and saved him.Now,Talia and Nyssa had a sword fight.Batgirl thought,"Fighting in this war solves nothing of it.We need to stop this war"."You're right",Elongated Man said.Now,Elongated Man stretched his arms to create a barrier between the two battling sides."Let's stop this battle",Batman said."We can't.They started this war",Lady Shiva said.Now,Batman and Lady Shiva fought.Lady Shiva handed Batman's ass.She was a trained and skilled assassin.Then,the two sides continued battling.Nyssa defeats Talia and told her,"You don't know the truth"."What truth?",she asked."That I'm your half-sister",Nyssa said.Talia was shocked."And another thing.He was a useless father to me",she added."How could you say that?",Talia asked."She abandoned me",Nyssa said,infuriated.She stabbed Ra's al Ghul with her sword."Please,have mercy",Ra's said."Mercy?You left me in a concentration camp where my parents died and you wanted to show me mercy?",Nyssa said."No matter what he does,he's still our father",Talia said as she came to her father and removed the sword."Everyone,stop fighting",Nyssa said.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,and Elongated Man went to Ra's."Ra's,are you okay?",Batman asked."Yes.I'll be okay now.Now I can rest in peace",he said."What do you mean,father?",Talia said."The time that I sent you in the concentration camp,I regret it.My conscience haunted me because of that.Now,just remember this,I will love you always,my daughters",he said."Ra's.It's not too late.We could still send you to the Lazarus Pit",Batgirl said."No.No more",Ra's said as he refused."Father,I'm very sorry.Please don't refuse them like you refused to help me while I was under the Nazis",Nyssa said.Ra's' memories haunted him again."Batman,I want you to become the heir of the League of Shadows",he said."But,why me?Why not your daughter",Batman said."No,I don't want to as well",Talia said."What about you,Nyssa?",Ra's asked."Really?Thanks,father.I love you",Nyssa said."This was the only time you called me father.And I thank you for it.I hope you've forgiven me",he said."I've already forgiven you",she said.Then,Ra's now passed away."Father,no",Talia said,crying.The scene moves to the League of Shadows,the heroes,and Talia's two sons giving condolences to the death of Ra's al Ghul.Later,the only person who remained on Ra's grave was Nyssa.She narrates."Fathers are one of the most precious things you'll every have in your life.They teach you lessons in life the hard way.They wanted you to learn.And no matter how cruel they've become to you.Realize it's for your own good.My father gave me lessons in life the cruelest way possible.All those lessons he gave me,has made me the woman that I am now.An independent woman,who would become the new leader,of the League of Shadows Characters:Ra's al Ghul,Ra's al Ghul's wife,Nyssa's family(unnamed),Nyssa Raatko,Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Talia al Ghul,Elongated Man,Lady Shiva,Count Vertigo,Sensei,Ubu,assassins,Nyssa's army